The last rose
by kuro no kokoro
Summary: Tsuna decide to give rose to everyone in the family. Reborn got one too but he'll never have it again. Oneshot. R27


The last rose.

The last rose that I'll ever receive from someone I truly love, admire and respect.

-------------------------

Tsuna run through the mansion with a bunch of roses in his arm.

He gave out each one to his guardian and his friend or someone he knows.

"10th, it's not Valentine's Day…w-why are you giving it out?" Gokudera said hoping that it meant something special to him.

Tsuna just smile.

"It's my gratitude towards you as a guardian and as a friend" With that he ran off.

Gokudera look at the rose like it was the answer to life, until Yamamoto interrupts him.

"You got it too huh?"

"…" Gokudera glare at Yamamoto (old habit dies hard)

"Hahaha, he's giving out to everyone. So don't take it serious" the word that Yamamoto said betrays the serious look on his face.

--------------------------------

So if that person I truly love, admire and respect is gone. Will I receive the rose again?

Or this will be the last rose?

-----------------------------------

Tsuna hold the last rose in his hand walking into his office knowing that the last person he was trying to find is in there.

"Reborn" Tsuna calls out his name.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" The man who sat on the couch, reading newspaper; reply casually.

Tsuna plop the rose in front of the news paper that Reborn is reading.

Reborn rise one of his eyes brown.

"For what occasion?"

Tsuna just smile.

"They sell the rose really cheap so I think I just buy some and give it to the people I know"

Reborn look at Tsuna.

Tsuna look back.

"…What are you thinking?" Reborn asks in serious ton, knowing that Tsuna wouldn't do things randomly.

Tsuna sigh and close his eyes.

"It's about Millefiore, I have a plan" Tsuna's face darken.

----------------------------------------

When that person's gone that last rose that I have receive was a treasure to me.

That last rose is important to me.

---------------------------------------

Tsuna was shot by a sniper somewhere in the Millefiore building after just walk out of the mansion. After the gun shot was heard, everything went into chaos.

Mukuro and Hibari fight like there was no tomorrow against the Millefiore group which is more than 30 people.

Yamamoto's hit man mode was on and he kills ruthlessly. Bloods was all over his expensive shirt and suit.

Gokudera is being Gokudera, fighting with rage.

Ryohei was putting boxing into good use.

All of them were defending the fallen Tsuna.

"Tsuna, look to me. Don't die after you pass all of my training" Reborn said coolly but his hand was trembling against Tsuna face.

"D…don't forge..t ou..r plan"

"Shhh….Don't talk Tsuna. You have to survive. Your plan is too cruel to your younger self. Think about your family. The help will be here soon…so…so" Reborn whisper to Tsuna.

Tsuna smiles a sad smile, his dying will flame lit up.

"No Reborn. I'm suppose to die" Tsuna said touching Reborn's cheek with his hand that glow with sky flames.

"The Flame will help you through the 7^3 for a while…but I don't know how long and…and I love you" With that his flame disappears.

The flame was gone; the only left was the lifeless body of Tsuna.

_He's boss' body._

_He's student's body._

_He's lover's body_.

Reborn look at the lifeless body in his hand for a little bit before reaches for his gun and start shooting to defend him from the Millefiore dogs.

Defend them from taking Tsuna's body.

--------------------------------------------------

The last rose was painful yet I can't get myself to get rid of it.

Because it remind me of him

-------------------------------------------------

Not long after that the funeral takes place.

Lambo, who weren't there, cry silently knowing that the person who always comfort him, won't comfort him anymore.

Yamamoto has a blank look on his face; the person who stands next to him was Gokudera, smoking away his 15th cigarette of the day with bags under his eyes.

Mukuro attend the funeral instead of Chrome. Not smiling his usual devil like smile.

Hibari was clam as usual but his aurora seems more and a lot darker than usual.

The Varia seems to be acting quite than usual.

Some of the Arcobaleno have come too, such as Skull, Lal and Colonnello. They come to pay respect to the boss of Vongola because he was (likely) the one who cure the curse of the pacifiers, so they turn back to their adult bodies.

Reborn who was leaning on the wall, far away from everyone; thinking about the plan that he and Tsuna have talk to each other sometime ago.

His suit's pocket has the rose that Tsuna give to everyone, but now it withers. Reborn surprise how all the guardians are wearing the wither rose.

He needs to talk to Hibari about the plan.

At the end of the funeral before Hibari could reach the door.

"Hibari, I have something to talk to you. In private" Reborn said looking at Hibari.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to orders right now, baby" With that he starts to walk away

Reborn looks back at the lifeless body, the pale face matches with the white flowers. The black suit that he's wearing stands out, because the coffin fills with white flowers.

"It's about Tsuna"

Hibari stops in his track and turn to face him.

"I'm listening"

Reborn starts speaking.

----------------------------------------

The rose you gave me. It withers just like how I see you died

---------------------------------------

Reborn couldn't make it and he knows. The 7^3 was too much for him but Tsuna's flame have not gone to waste, everything was according to plan.

Reborn close his eyes and smile at the memory with Tsuna.

Suddenly the pink smoke was everywhere around Reborn.

_Everything is going as plan…Tsuna_

---------------------------------------

Oh my god….I have type/something very very…angust D: I…I…don't blame on me. I was really depress when I wrote this so so….yeah….I hope you enjoy it. I seriously think that R27 and 8027 pairing are very rare in the fanfic? But 5927 seems to be very popular in the fanfic (also allx27 is popular too and I totally 3 it XD) so, so yeah. This would probably explain why I typed R27 (…well I also like this pairing…don't ask why…it just hit me)


End file.
